The moon shines as bright as the sun
by schleifchen
Summary: ONE-SHOT Rose suffers from social anxiety and a family gathering at a beach is a challenge for her. When her cousin Lucy decides to do something for her, Rose finds herself face to face with a certain blonde boy. The shy girl, who is hopeless in love with the popular guy. (Social anxiety; depression and other subjects are mentioned.) Please R&R (Rating because I'm paranoid...)


**The moon shines as bright as the sun**

She looked nervously around. Noticing that nobody shot her a second glance, she allowed herself to relax. She studied the people around her. She could see some children playing in the sand. Their loud laughing echoed through the hot air. See noticed a handful people swimming in the deep blue sea. She takes a deep breath and her lungs filled with the salty air. The sea had always a reassuring affect at her. The calmness of the sea has always fascinated Rose. But this calmness didn't hold as long as she wished. Her gaze wandered to the right and she spotted a little group of teenagers. They were around the same age as her and with horror she discovered that they all looked at her. Her heart beats fasters and she swallowed.

She looked down and checked her clothing. She felt uncomfortable in her clothes, they may seem fitting, hell it was summer and everyone wore a bikini or even something that revealed even more skin, but she felt…. exposed. She couldn't help herself, she tried to hide her stomach, and she wrapped her towel around her small body and tried to avoid any eyecontact with people. In her mind she was freaking out, the people glared at her, their eyes scanned her, judged her, she felt like a cow which should be sold. Her eyes were fixed to the ground, her hands were gripping the towel and she hugged herself, in attempt to cover herself, to hide from the eyes of the people around her. The uncomfortable feeling increased second by second. Her heart hammered against her chest and she had problems to breath normally. She tried to calm herself down; she didn't want to have a panic attack. The thought runs a shiver down her spine; she would be in the centre of the attention of everybody! She had to keep her smile; she had to conceal her real feelings! Conceal, don't feel!

"Rose? Where are you? Hurry up; we are already late, thanks to your father." Her mother turned around and grabbed her wrist, Rose couldn't help herself and she was pulled with her. Hermione may be the smartest witch, but she hated being late. And today, they were extremely late, at first the car had some problems, then her daughter behaved like some nervous first year and if this wasn't enough, her husband decided in the last five minutes before they wanted to leave, that he had to get his favourite novel, yes, Ron wanted to read. Every other day, Hermione would be thrilled by this, but today she was too stressed and after half an hour of searching, she practically dragged her family in the car.

Rose wasn't very fond of these family gatherings. Well, Rose wasn't fond of any social event with people. And the worst was the fact that she can't tell anybody about her fear. She just fidgets with her hair and fumbles with her towel, she checked if her bikini covered all the right places. She was nervous and the fact that nearly everybody on this beach knew who she was didn't help a bit.

She heard the shrill voice of Lily Luna even before they arrived. Rose scanned the gathering. She saw Ginny and Harry, they were sitting on a blanket and drank some wine, and next to them she could see Audrey and Percy, as they discussed anything and laughed. On the next blanket she could spot her favourite cousin, Lucy. The 14-year old waved enthusiastically, Rose waved back, but more reserved. The little girl stood up and ran towards Rose to engulf her in a bone-crashing hug. Well, little girl didn't fit her anymore; she was only a year younger than Rose and even a bit taller than her. Lucy was different than the other Weasley's. Not only because her hair was rather brown than red, or because she hadn't freckles. No this was only a little aspect of her uniqueness. Lucy wasn't as fearless or careless, like the other Weasley's. She wasn't as smart as Rose, but she knew what she could do and where her limits were. She was loyal and kind. These traits were to blame that she was the first Weasley in Hufflepuff. To say that her family was surprised, would be an understatement. Her father was disappointed and Lucy knew it, although he never told her so. She was his father's last hope. When Molly was sorted into Slytherin he wasn't even surprised. Everybody knew that she wasn't a Gryffindor, but since then, her father used to tell her that she will be a true Gryffindor.

One may call it destiny that Rose and Lucy got along this well but Rose isn't one for divination. Rose just knew that she had to help Lucy when they were together at the burrow after they leaved Hogwarts for Christmas. When Lucy stepped through the front door with her Hufflepuff scarf wrapped around her neck and her badger pillow under her arm she wasn't prepared to face the surprised faces of her Aunts and Uncles, as well as her Grandparents. She had to discover that her father didn't tell them she was sorted into Hufflepuff, because he was ashamed. She had her first breakdown when Molly II. Began to laugh about the whole situation and mentioned that "they shouldn't be surprised; after all she is just Lucy. She never thought that she was something better than a Hufflepuff." Lucy just turned on her heels and left the room. Since then, everyone knew two things. Molly II was cruel and didn't care about the feelings of others; and that nobody should be on bad terms with Audrey Weasley. The woman can make you feel like the worst person of the world. Rose couldn't stand the silence of everybody or the yelling of Aunt Audrey and fled through the back door. She climbed on top of the door only to find a crying Lucy sitting there and watching the stars.

Well, Rose wanted to cry herself back then, she suffered and nobody say it, nobody noticed the fake-smile she always wore. And as she saw how this happy little girl cried, something in her broke and she couldn't hold her tears any longer.

Since back then, Lucy and Rose were always together. Lucy knows about Rose's problems and she was the only person, who could calm her down when she has an attack. Likewise, Rose was the only person that knows about Lucy's depression and her self-harming.

"Oh, Rose! Don't be insecure! Nobody looks at you! I ensure you that nobody even think that you are ugly or to fat! Please, concentrate on something different, yeah?" Lucy hugs her again and Rose hugs her back. She trusts Lucy and could believe her, if she said something like this.

Lucy grabbed her hand and pulled her down on a little pink blanket.

"Well, I tried to sit somewhere more private, but you know Molly, she made sure that mom and the others know where everyone was. She is so excited about being head-girl next year, it is annoying. Uncle George told me, that she behaves like Dad, when he was head-boy." Lucy giggled and Rose smiled a little bit, her eyes were fixed to the ground.

"Rose?"

Rose winced and her head shot to the direction of the voice. Her blue eyes locked with grey ones. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach flips. Lucy giggled quietly as she saw to whom the voice belong. Lucy was the only person Rose ever told about her crush. Nobody knows and she didn't want to change that. Lucy, as bubbly and outgoing as ever, stood up and run towards the young boy. She grabbed his wrist and whispered something in his ear. The blonde boy paled and looked at Rose. His eyes went wide and his cheeks became red. He stops and focused at Lucy once again. She whispered and he nodded, she turned to Rose and gave her thumbs up. She grinned and run towards Ginny to grab some cookies from her plate. She could hear Ginny complaining but soon her attention focused on the handsome boy again.

The boy waves and smiled nervously. Rose focused on her breath, she didn't want to faint. But the fact that Scorpius Malfoy, THE Scorpius Malfoy, was waving to her was nearly enough for her to black out. She allowed herself one short look at him, she admired his beautiful platinum blond hair, the sun shines and his hair catches the light and it looks like his hair would glow. He looks just angelic. He ran his hand through his wet hair; he always did this when he was nervous. Rose noticed that he was fumbling with his shorts. He nearly tripped over a rock, Scorpius wasn't clumsy normally, only when he was nervous or day dreaming. She looked at herself and made sure that her towel covered her stomach and her thighs.

"Hey, Rose." He arrived at the blanket and Rose motioned him to sit down. He smiled grateful and sit down in front of her.

"Hi." She said shyly. Her mind was dizzy, the wind blew and her hair tousled in front of her face. She blushed as she tried to pull it in a ponytail. He smiled gentle and looked away; her heart tightens as she noticed that he didn't look at her. She followed his gaze only to see that Scorpius checked some girls; they were a bit older and definitely more beautiful as her. Tears welled up in her eyes, she wasn't enough. She wasn't worth his attention. Her chest ached by this realization and she sobbed a bit. Scorpius head shot around and as he saw Rose silently crying his heart ached. He scooted a bit closer and pulled her in a hug. She sobbed a little more. He gulped, now or never.

"R-rose? I-I have to say something." He looked nervous as Rose pulled back and looked in his eyes. He swallowed once again.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I kind of…. I kind of like you…. Like a lot…." His voice was not more than a whisper and he avoided her eyes. His cheeks were red and he fidgets with his hands.

"I-I just wanted you to know. If you feel uncomfortable with being friends with my now, I would totally understand that. But, I thought it was only fair for you to know how I feel towards you…" His eyes were locked at the ground and Rose swallows. Her heart just skipped a beat and she has the feeling that she will die right here. Scorpius Malfoy, the hottest guy in Hogwarts, Hell, he is probably the hottest guy in the world, likes her. She couldn't believe it. Who was she? She was the typical nerd. She read all the time and she was a big fan of Muggle movies like Star Wars or Star Trek, in her free time she learns Klingon and she loves to watch Muggle TV. She is shy and insecure about herself and she knows that she is far from perfect. She is the complete opposite of Scorpius.

He is the typical guy from next door. He is charismatic and outgoing; he is clever and smart; he gets along with everybody; he is handsome but decent; he is a real gentleman. Well, he is everything she longs for and more.

Her eyes were fixed on his hands; he fidgets and is clearly nervous. Then she realizes that SHE makes him nervous, SHE Rose Weasley is the reason why he, Scorpius Malfoy is nervous. She can't believe it. But then she realizes that she didn't answer him. She swallowed what should she say?

"Why?" She can't think straight. Why would he like her? And why would he tell her?

Scorpius chuckled and Rose blushed. She looked to the ground and she tries to hide herself behind a curtain of her hair.

"I thought about your answers, I tried to be ready for every reaction. Well, expect of this. What do you mean? Why I like you?" His eyes searched for hers. When they locked she could nearly feel the intensity. She was speechless thus she just nodded. He grinned, and his smile takes her breath away.

"You are smart like hell, but you can't figure out why I fancy you? You are always one for surprises, aren't you?" he chuckles and Rose's cheeks are now burning of embarrassment.

"Rose, don't be ashamed. There is really no reason to be, I mean look at you!" his eyes roam over her body and as an instinct Rose wrapped her towel tighter around her body. She jumped when his Hands reached for hers. His fingers were soft and she felt warm where he touched her. Slowly he draws away her hand from the towel. He intertwined his delicate fingers with her own. She was captured by his movement and didn't notice that her towel falls from her shoulders and reveals her upper body. Scorpius smiles gentle and moves their intertwined fingers towards his faces. Her breath hitched as his lips touched her hand in a kiss as light as a feather. Her face burned and a smile plays around her lips before she can stop herself. His eyes were soft and she drowns in the sea of grey, she is lost but she didn't mind.

"Look at you through my eyes and you would see how beautiful you are. You are like the moon, only a few people have the honour to get to see you in your beauty. Only a few individuals have the chance to see your shining personality. I am very happy to be one of them. I am grateful that you consider me worthy for your attention. You have to know that I never saw anything less than perfection in you! You are a goddess and nobody should let you feel like you are less."

His eyes shine with sincerity and she enjoyed the way his eyes soften when he speaks those precious words. His voice is light and soft. He holds her hand and for the first time in her life she feels safe. He is her harbour, when the sea of life is stormy and chaotic she can always come to him, in his arms she feels like his words are true and all her insecurities are forgotten. When she is a flower, he would be the water. She needs him otherwise she would wilt. Without his care and his mere presence she would fade away.

She wants nothing more than letting him know what she felt, but as always she can't. It is like she has an invisible wall inside her, she can't tell him. She can't step over this wall because she can't risk to let all her defences down, she can't take the risk of being vulnerable, she wants to trust him but there is always this little voice in her mind that reminds her of the cruelty of the humans. What if she let him in and he destroys her from the inside? That would be her end. So, she swallows and tries to blink away the tears that well up in her eyes.

"Scorpius, you can't imagine how much you mean to me. You'll never truly understand what your mere presence does to me. You'll never understand how helpless I would be if you would abandons me. And you will never understand that you are the most important part of my life, you are my fundament. I can't wake up if I wouldn't be sure that you are waiting for me in the great hall. I couldn't keep up my smile if you weren't there to take all the pain away. I would wilt without your care; I would fade away when your eyes would stop looking for me. Your attention is the reason I stay strong… You are the reason why I am still here. You are the reason why I stay here and endure all the pain; I will take everything and endure everything for one look from you." Her voice is soft and her eyes were fixed on the ground, but her heart beats for him and he held his breath.

"Rose, you maybe didn't notice, but my eyes are always on you. You are my world and you are the only person who can make me smile. I'll never feel complete without you. You keep me sane." His face is now only inches apart from her and she could feel his hot breath on her skin, his mint scent makes her mind dizzy and she can only focus on his soft pink lips. She looks up only to see that his eyes were on her lips. Absently she moisture her lips and when she looks in his eyes she can see all the love she longs for.

He moves nearer until his lips were on hers in the most delicate kiss. His scent makes her head spinning and her heart beating. His lips were soft and as his hand touches her face she could feel the electricity between them. The kiss was short and her cousin Dominique would call it innocent, but for her it was perfect and everything her heart desired. When they broke apart he leans his forehead against hers. She enjoys the feeling of his skin and his breath on her face. With her eyes closed she wished the moment would never end.

"You are beautiful." His voice is just a whisper and she smiles.

"And you are too perfect to be real." The words escape her mouth before she can stop them and she jumped away, hand on the mouth and cheeks burning with embarrassment. He just laughed and she fell in love with him all over again, the way he throw his head back when he laughs, the sparkle in his eyes are her personal heaven.

"Rose, you make me perfect. You just don't see it." He wraps his strong arms around her small frame and pulls her closer.

"Please never leave me…" She whispers in his chest. And his hearts jumps. She looks up and he saw how truly broken this beautiful girl was. The people broke her soft heart in pieces, they hurt her every day and he never really realized it. But now he could see all the fear, all the pain she had to endure all her life. He holds her tighter.

"I will never leave you; I am here to protect you. I promise that I will protect you from all the pain you had to endure. You will never have to face it again; as long as you are with me I will do all I can to keep the pain from you. Nobody will ever hurt you again." His voice was low and he was on the brink of tears.

Just in time, Lucy decided to join them and as Rose wanted to move away from him, he just pulled her closer and kissed her on her cheek.

"I take this as a yes to be my girlfriend?" he grinned and she just smiles.

"Wow, I had to see it with my own eyes. Now, Roxanne owes me ten Galleons. I want to be the first who congratulates you. I shipped you two from the first second!" She grabs in her backpack and pulled on a pink shirt. On the front one could read "SCOROSE 4-EVER". Rose blushed and hides her face in Scorpius chest while he just chuckled.

"Well, I like it!" He winks at Lucy and she squeals. She runs towards the couple to hug them, but Rose was sure that she secretly wanted to kill them. As they were released by the hug they could see that Lucy jumps to everyone to announce the good news. She hides her blushing face in her boyfriend's chest and he wraps protectively his arm around her.

James and Molly II. Were the first who overcame the first shock and make their way towards their blanket.

"Well, you know that I don't have anything against you, Scorp, but if you ever hurt Rose you can be sure that death would be a salvation in comparison to what I would do." He nodded seriously and leaves them.

Molly looked a bit confused. "Well, I am only here to say that I am happy for you two." She sneers and turns on her heels to go back.

"She was never one for public display of happiness or emotions in general. Maybe that is the reason why she is in Slytherin?" Rose said more to herself but Scorpius could hear her and nodded in agreement.

Dominique and Roxanne stopped their gossiping to tell them that they never expected that Scorpius would fall for Rose. As reaction, he shots them a glare and they leave in shock.

Louis and Lily were much friendlier. Louis hugs them both and told them that it was only a matter of time. He would reveal that he always noticed the glances Scorpius gives Rose from his place at the Ravenclaw table. He leaves them when he saw that Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville arrived, he excused himself and Rose watched how he and Luna discussed the possibilities of finding Nargles here at the beach.

Lily cheers and grinned as she arrived. She reveals that she will join Lucy in her fan club and as Scorpius mentions her lack of a shirt she left immediately to ask Lucy if she maybe have on for her as well.

Hermione and Ron as well as Hugo joined them shortly after Lily left. Scorpius had talked with Ron long before he asked Rose. He didn't want to face him after confessing his affection towards his daughter. He wanted to do it the traditional way, and surprisingly, Ron approved of him.

After confessing his feelings for Rose he had to promise that he never intends to hurt her. Ron was impressed by Scorpius' braveness and he was positively surprised that he has the modesty to talk to him before confessing his feelings to Rose herself.

Hermione confessed that she and Astoria assumed that they would end up together for quite a long time and that she was very happy for them. She leaved to inform her and took Ron with her. Hugo just gave them both a look of disgust and ran away. Boys… Rose thought and sighed. As the sun began to turn a peachy red and painted the sky in the most beautiful colours, Scorpius would pull Rose closer until his lips met hers. They would kiss until the sun was replaced by the moon. Scorpius pulled away to show Rose that he was grateful that she considered letting him see her true self. They sat together on the blanket at the beach, an outsider would maybe didn't notice them there or the love that surrounded them.

But for those two, this was the beginning of something wonderful and something magical. The fact that one person could make them feel like this was nothing less than magical. They stayed there until their families wanted to leave, just watching moon and letting his light shine on them to lighten up their life.

Author's Note:

Hello everybody!

Currently, I am in Italy with my family. I was hit with this idea while lying at the beach. I just had to write it down. I hope that you don't hate it and maybe even enjoyed this. I would be thrilled if you take the time to leave a review. I love to hear your opinion and thoughts.

Live long and prosper!

And have a beautiful day/night/morning/evening!

 _Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own "Harry Potter". If I could call Harry Potter mine, there would be some huge differences. For example, Nuna would be canon and there would at least 3 books more. But, unfortunately, I only own the plot of this work._


End file.
